User blog:SuperMase9X/Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time: My Story
Hi guys, I'm just bored and just felt like making this... So: I awoke in my house in the vast woods of the Kokori Forest, I found a fairy beside me, I then was told to see the Great Deku Tree, seeing that I was chosen, I went, the Great Deku Tree tasked me with defeating a monster from within, which I found, Gohma, I defeated Gohma, but unfourtunatley, the Great Deku Tree was dying, as it's dying wish, it entrusted me with the Kokori Emerald, I took it and begun my adventure, my friend Saria met me on the the bridge across the Lost Woods, she gave me the Fairy Ocarina, I then took off to Hyrule castle, but I saw the bridge to Hyrule's Castle Town lifted before I got in, so I was stuck in the dark with the terrifying monsters of the dark, which I had to attack untill the sun rose, I entered the Market and snuck into Hyrule Castle, I saw Zelda for the first time, her friend Impa taught me Zelda's Lullaby, I proceeded to Death Mountain, then, I met the Gorons, which were friendly, I had to return to the Lost Woods to learn Saria's Song from Saria, I returned to Goron City where I played Darunia, playing the song, he danced wildly, he gave me the Goron's Bracelet, he also tasked me of defeating the Dodongos in Dodongo's Cave, where I came across King Dodongo, whom I defeated, Darunia entrusted me with the Goron's Ruby, I went off to Zora's Domain, where I took part in a diving contest, I won a Zora Scale, I found Lake Hylia, which has a note in a bottle underwater telling me that Princess Ruto is inside Lord Jabu Jabu, I showed King Zora, who let me pass him so I could rescue her, I found her with the Zora Sapphire, she walked off, accidentally falling into a hole, where I had to rescue her, I found a huge tentacle, which I attacked with a newly acquired boomerang, I came across Barinade, the reason why Lord Jabu Jabu is 'green around the gills', I defeated it and returned Ruto to her father, I was awarded the Zora's Sapphire, I returned to Hyrule Castle to see Zelda and Impa being chased by Ganondorf! Zelda threw the Ocarina of Time into the moat, and Ganon zapped me for getting in his way, I got the Ocarina and went to the Temple of Time, I placed all 3 of the jewels into thier slots, then played the Song of Time, then, the door behind suddenly opened, I saw a sword there, the Master Sword, I took it and then found myself in a room with nothing but a giant platform with symbols and a man named Rarau, he gave me the Light Medalion and told me my quest, a person stood before me as I returned to the temple, I was all grown up too, the person there, Sheik, told me to go the the Forest Temple, I managed to save Saria from Phantom Ganon at the Forest Temple, I also found out that all of the Gorons, bar Darunia's son, who was named after me, the shop keeper, Biggorn and Medigoron, the Gorons were taken and held at the Fire temple, to be fed by a beast known as Volgavia! Darnuia went there to save them, and told nobody to follow him, I rescued all of the Gorons, also finding the Megaton Hammer, I used the hammer in battle against the dreaded Volgavia, which I took down, I then headed to the Water Temple, after finding Zoras Domain was frozen, and also finding the Iron Boots, I progressed through the Water Temple and found my own dark doppleganger, I defeated him and took the upgraded version of the Hookshot, the Longshot, I used it to defeat Morpha, which caused Lake Hylia to drain and why Zora's Domain is frozen, I headed to Kakariko Village, which had been attacked, Sheik told me to stand back, but he ws thrown in the air and ont the ground be n invisible force, which attacked me, knocking me out, I then came to and Sheik taught me the Nocturne of Shadow to get to the Shadow Temple, he then vanished! Before I returned to the Temple of Time to ontinue my quest, I went returned the Poacher's Saw, which I had found earlier, to it's owner, he gave me a broken Goron Sword in return, I took it to Biggoron, whose eyes were affected by an eruption from the volcano, I got the Eyeball Frog from King Zora, but I had to take it to the Lake Scientist of Lake Hylia, he made some eyedrops or Biggoron, I then gave them to Biggoron, who gave me the claim check for a sword, after 3 long days, he gave me the finished Biggoron's Sword, I returned to the graveyard and entered the Royal Family Tomb, killing all of the ReDeads there, I learned the Song of Time, I then returned to the Temple of Time and went back in time to be a kid, I then went straight to Kokorika Village, where I went into the well, after a tough battle with Dead Hand, I got the Lens of Truth and then went to the Shadow Temple (As an adult), I encountered Dead Hand again, but I managed to defeat the monster and took the Hover Boots, but, I turned back and went straight to the Spirit Temple, after freeing the carpenters from the Gerudo, I learned the Requeim of Spirit and returned to the temple as a child, helping Nabooru get the Silver Gaunlets from an Iron Knuckle, as I got them, I was greeted by Kaepora Gaebora for the last time, then I saw Nabooru get kidnapped by two Gerudo witches, Koume and Kotake, I returned as an adult to find yet another Iron Knuckle, this one guarding the Mirror Sheild, I found the Boss Key too, I found yet another Iron Knuckle, this one turned out to be a brainwashed Nabooru, I then took out Koume and Kotake, even when the formed into Twinrova, I earned the Spirit Medallion and returned to the Shadow Temple, as I progressed to the bottom, I found the beast from Kakariko Village, Bongo Bongo, who I destroyed, I then returned to the Temple of Time, where Sheik revealed 'he' was actually Princess Zelda! She revealed that I had the Triforce of Courage, she was then kidnapped by Ganondorf, whose castle I travelled to, the Sages ha created a bridge and I was ready for what was inside, I found that the central tower was surrounded by a barrier, so I had to break the barrier by going through the rooms surrounding it, which were based on all of the Temples I had visited, I broke all the seals and the barrier was gone, I was ready to face Ganon... After long climbing and a tough battle, I killed Ganon, but he brought the castle down with him, me and Zelda escaped, but Ganon was not finished, but I defeated him and the Sages sent him to the Evil Realm, Zelda returned me to my time and I layed the Master Sword to rest... END Category:Blog posts